The present invention relates to a liquid chromatography which isolates and analyzes various chemical substances by moving the chemical substances with a mobile phase using a column.
A traditional high-speed liquid chromatography sometimes has a function of being able to check a remaining quantity of a mobile phase stored in the instrument on its monitor in order to prevent the interruption of analysis due to insufficient mobile phase during the course of continuous analysis. An operator manually calculates a quantity of the mobile phase required for continuous analysis and decides whether any mobile phase should be added by comparing the required quantity of the mobile phase with the remaining quantity of the mobile phase displayed on the monitor.
The continuous analysis requires a sufficient amount of rinsing fluid or liquid to be used in an auto-sampling unit. If the rinsing fluid supplied to the instrument does not suffice, more rinsing fluid should be added. To check the remaining quantity of the rinsing fluid installed in the instrument, an operator has to look at the rinsing fluid reservoir. This task is troublesome for the operator.
Also, it is necessary to check how much of the drained mobile phase and drained rinsing fluid is filled in the drainage reservoir. Since the operator has to actually look at the drainage reservoir to check the quantity of the waste fluid, it is inconvenient. If checking the quantity of the accumulating waste fluid is forgotten, the drainage reservoir may sometimes overflow.
Further, an operator has to manually calculate how much mobile phase is required for the continuous analysis at the beginning of the continuous analysis. Still further, the operator has to decide whether the remaining quantity of the mobile phase is sufficient for the continuous analysis by comparing the required quantity of the mobile phase with the remaining quantity of the mobile phase. These tasks are troublesome for the operator.
The purpose of this invention is to provide a liquid chromatography for reducing operator's tasks regarding the mobile phase, rinsing fluid, and waste fluid.